Story of the Crannini
by creeper3
Summary: This is an evolving story of the lost time between the Thor and Avengers movie. It is set after the Avengers movie. Loki is imprisoned and the royal family grieves, however a change is coming from an outside force. A lost story will be told and with it the possibility of redemption. Possible AU from the Thor universe but hopefully just building on it. Eventual Loki/OC.


Servants spotted the change first. A gardener looked up from pruning and saw the shimmer on the horizon, but she had gardens to tend. Besides that was what the king was for, managing the kingdom. So the first Asgardian to view the arrival of the great tree spirits was entirely unremarkable. The events the followed and indeed preceded was something else entirely.

Later in the day, guards picked up the change and Heimdall sent a message to the king. Odin was content to turn his thoughts to an outside issue. An issue for the kingdom of Asgard rather than the son that plagued his thoughts.

Loki's imprisonment had fractured the royal family and many around them. The seriousness of the offences committed publicly dealt with. The numbness felt within the family moving to acceptance, pity, sorry and guilt for Loki and for themselves and their conduct.

Loki's lips had been sealed against his lies, his stature depleted to reduce his authority, his body bound in dungeons, his magic contained and his mind left to rage. Thor eyed kingship with additional caution, his apprehension of the decisions he would have to make. Never could he imagine taking such action against one he cared for so deeply and yet, to be king was to be more than personal desires.

Frigga had not spoken for 3 days initially in her grief. On the morning of the fourth day she reappeared in court, her standing slightly tighter with determination. She had just gotten over from the shock of losing her eldest to have him return and the better for it. To then mourn, for her lost son only to get back a shell of what he once was. That evening she visited the dungeon with a book to read a chapter, as she planned on doing most nights. She expected he would pay her no heed. But she would do it anyway, in part penance and in part hope.

Odin contemplated all that had brought him to imprison his own son and the comings and goings of Asgard as was his duty. Where it would go from here he could not say, though it was not the end of his story with Loki by far.

Thor made his way to Odins study to discuss the change on the horizon. It was growing closer and with it his unease.

'Father, I have heard rumours and while I oft let such whisperings pass me, these have some prevalence.'

'I know, my son', Odin replied looking up from a picture of the nine realms. 'However stay your worries, I do not believe we are in danger. We may instead, be witness to the 'Crannini'.'

'Tree spirits' Thor replied surprised.

They were rare enough but had never been spotted outside the great forests. They were small with twisted colourful bodies, almost translucent, and very hard to spot, blending in with the undergrowth. No one knew much about them and they never did much apart from wander around their home before disappearing into the nearest tree. Thor had seen them twice and he longed for his brother whos skill at magic was far more efficient to spirits than his mjolnir.

Now they appeared in a haze in the distance. Odin explained further, the spirits that were coming from the great tree that connect all the worlds, Yggdrasill. Thor laughed in confusion.

'How is that possible?'

Odin sighed and gave a wry smile, 'You forget your studies in place of Mjolnir so quickly.' He continued.

'While within Yggdrasill's power there are nine realms, the star filled sky contain still more worlds and wonder than we can envisage. Some will come within our reach in due time and some will just be a distant star, one of many on the constellations. Even within Yggdrasill are places that we cannot fathom, neither within our reach, our time or our understanding. It is one of these places that the Crannini gleam from, though I have yet to gather which. They came some time before, when you were just a babe. They bring with them mystery and stories and seek to view the world. Indeed the tree spirits we know of today are the remnants of those that arrived all those years ago. Whether they were left behind or chose to stay we will not know. However they will come and see us as the rightful rulers of Asgard.'

'And father' Thor queried, 'what will they claim'.

Odin smiled, proud of Thor's query. Thor continued to grow in strength towards his eventual reign. 'They claim only what they bring, joy; stories; a willingness to learn. Do not trouble yourself Thor, I believe you will be pleasantly surprised.' Odin smiled gently and turned back to consulting his latest reports. Thor stayed at his side, working through the evening and talk moved to other matters of Asgard. Frigga joined them for a late supper after returning from Loki and they once again discussed the arrival of the Crannini and what tales it might bring.

Deep below in the dungeons Loki placed his hand behind his head as he leaned back on his cell bed. The book in his hand open but his eyes once again turned inwards in rage and anger at his defeat and imprisonment.


End file.
